Hasta el fin de los tiempos
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Tus ojos parecían perdidos aún cuando al fin podríamos estar juntas, ¿pero sabes? No importa qué pase, te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo dueño. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto Amor Prohibido de Mundo Vocaloid.**

* * *

Reí con fuerza, todo había terminado, ¡ya podíamos ser felices! ¿No estás feliz, cariño? De seguro lo estás, sólo te encuentras estupefacta por tal paso pero ya no importa, nuestro amor al fin podrá florecer cual rosa de primavera, de un intenso color rojo, tan rojo como nuestra pasión.

¿Aún sigues sentada? ¡Vamos, es hora de celebrar! Te ayudo a levantarte, pareces muy triste, no hay problema, yo secaré tus lágrimas. Las lamí con cuidado, siento que tu piel es tan delicada que incluso mi lengua es un arma afilada. Si mi lengua es peligrosa, imagínate lo mal que estarías si no fuera yo quien te cuidara toda la vida, estarías rasguñada y desolada... pero eso no pasó.

Tú eres mía y yo soy tuya. ¿La homosexualidad es mal vista? ¡Una mierda para ellos! ¡El amor es para todos, qué más da si es del mismo género!

Sin darme cuenta, golpeé un jarrón que se encontraba encima de una mesa. Quería recoger el estropicio, pero fui llevada hasta el sofá, donde mi cuerpo estaba sobre el tuyo.

—Mi bella Lily, ¿así que tú también querías llegar lejos conmigo, cierto?

No necesitaba respuesta, siempre fuiste una mujer de pocas palabras, algo que me ha encantado siempre de ti, no necesitabas decir nada para hacerme caer a tus pies, tu mirada era lo suficientemente seductora como para hacer cualquier cosa... pero yo no he sido la única que cayó en tus encantos, no, hubo un hombre que intentó ser la primera vez en cada uno de los actos amorosos con mi inocente novia, mas fue cuestión de tiempo para que comprendiera que nadie que no sea yo le profesa palabras de amor y muchísimo menos tocarla. Fue persistente, pero ocurrió lo que yo más deseaba que le pasara... la muerte.

¿Cruel? No, simplemente fue el destino que estuvo de mi parte, ¡fue tan divertido! ¿Por qué tendría que tener sentimientos hipócritas hacia él cuando murió? Eso no está bien.

Pero qué importa ese infeliz ahora, es hora de formar nuestro vínculo de amor. Beso tus labios con cierta agresividad. Nuestras lenguas danzan y yo exploro tu cavidad bucal. Mi mano se aproxima a tus brazos, dando suaves caricias para transmitir el amor que siento pero hay algo extraño.

—Lily, mi vida, ¿prefieres que yo sea la que domine? Es algo raro, pero yo cumpliré cada deseo que tengas, incluso si es pervertido, bastará con una sonrisa tuya para cumplirlo.

Una vez dije eso, me dispuse a acariciar tus piernas y con mi otra mano libre tu torso. Lo hacía delicadamente, sin prisa, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo y yo mucho amor que darte. Subí un poco más, percibiendo con la yema de mis dedos tu suave piel. Tenía ganas de morderla para demostrar que eres mía. Levanto mis ojos, notó tu aprobación en que lo haga.

—Seré gentil —susurré.

Mordí tu cuello, traté de no ser muy brusca, pero tampoco demasiado blanda. Dejé una linda marca roja, por alguna razón, eso me excitó.

Ansiaba más, ya no me bastaba con dulces roces, quiero ser uno contigo, entrelazar tus manos con las mías y llegar al límite.

Quité tus largas botas e hice un recorrido de besos por toda tu pierna hasta llegar al borde de la falda, la cual deshice de inmediato y acabó en el suelo al igual que la pequeña ropa interior. Metí mis dedos en tu apretada intimidad y los empecé a mover lentamente. Según iba pasando el tiempo, más aumentaba la velocidad, hasta el punto de introducirlos en lo más profundo de tu ser, pero me encuentro con un pequeño obstáculo. Tomo impulso y lo elimino por completo, saliendo sangre por tu sexo. Obviamente, mis dedos y parte de mi mano se llenaron de sangre, pero no me importaba, me gustaba más pensar que yo fui tu primera vez.

Inevitablemente, sonreí, pero no duró mucho por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. ¿Quién es el sinvergüenza que ha entrado sin permiso? Tal vez no cerré bien la puerta. Me levanto, teniendo que dejarte sola para mi desgracia y la tuya. Una chica entró hasta donde estábamos, parecía muy asustada al vernos.

—Tú... ¡Tú has matado a la tipa que está en el sofá! ¡Y encima la has violado! ¡Necrófila! —exclamó la desconocida.

¿¡Tipa!? ¿¡Quién te ha educado para que digas eso de mi amada!? Supongo que debo darte una lección de disciplina.

Cojo un objeto cualquiera de la mesa y me voy acercando poco a poco a esa impertinente.

—Dime, ¿qué está bien para la sociedad? Amar parece que está prohibido.

—¡No! —gritó.

Antes de que pudiera escapar por la puerta, la cogí muy fuertemente de la muñeca y estrellé su cuerpo contra la pared. Cerré la puerta con llave para asegurar que no escaparía.

La muchacha intentaba ponerse en pie, mas yo la elevé antes de que hiciera nada y la cogí por su ropa.

—¿¡Qué coño está bien para esta mierda a la que llaman sociedad!? ¡Dímelo pedazo de escoria! —bramé.

—Gumi, cálmate... por favor —suplicó entre lágrimas. Gemía de dolor, parece que usé tanta fuerza que le disloqué el hombro.

—Alguien que ha insultado a mi novia no merece nada ¿me oíste? Así que paga por el daño.

La solté bruscamente y alcé el objeto que estuve sosteniendo durante este tiempo y lo estampé contra ella. ¿Qué objeto era? Un cuchillo bien afilado que fue a parar justo al hombro lastimado.

Es más que obvio que gritó de dolor, la dejaría retorcerse hasta el punto en que me pida asesinarla.

—Dime, ¿por qué crees que soy una necrófila? Mi hermosa Lily no está muerta, ella sigue conmigo, ¿no lo ves?

—¡Estás demente! ¿¡La sangre de tu ropa no te...!?

Giré el cuchillo, haciéndola sufrir de nuevo y que soltara más lágrimas.

—¿Qué dices? No te escucho, querida.

Permaneció en silencio. Ya no me parecía divertido esto, prefiero mil veces a mi linda rubia que a esta de cabello agua marina.

Saqué el cuchillo sin delicadeza, poniéndolo frente a mis ojos de forma que pudiera ver la sangre caer poco a poco. Me satisfacía, sentía como si tuviera poder y ahora lo demostraría.

—Ya no eres necesaria —susurré con una sonrisa ¿siniestra? No lo sé con certeza y no me importa.

—¡Gumi, yo te a...!

Lo clavé justo en el corazón. La sangre no paraba de brotar, manchando las ropas de la muerta y las mías junto con nuestras pieles.

La dejé allí, más tarde me ocuparía del cuerpo y del resto de cosas.

Fui a por ti, seguías en la misma posición y condiciones en las que te dejé. Me puse encima de ti y susurré en tu oído:

—No importa si estás viva o muerta; necrofilia, homosexualidad, todo eso me da igual, porque nuestro amor prohibido seguirá hasta el fin de los tiempos. Te amo, Lily.

* * *

 **Estoy emocionada, realmente no sabía que hacer xD pero la luz de la inspiración vino y esto nació.**

 **El LilyxGumi se está convirtiendo en mi pareja yuri favorita de Vocaloid *w* el ver que hay tan poco de ellas (y ni hablar de español) me animé a tenerlas a ellas como pareja principal en este fic 8D**

 **Se habrá notado que cierta agua marina ha aparecido en el fic, pero veré si en un futuro hago algo para que se entienda.**

 **Bueno, estoy satisfecha (demasiado diría), creo que supe captar decentemente el amor que Gumi siente por Lily uwu aunque el lector tiene la última palabra xD**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
